fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Kami
Sakura Kami '(桜神 ''sakurashin, lit. cherry blossom goddess) is a young mage and the daughter of the infamous CEO of the Kami Consortium, a multi-million military supply chain. This noble status has gained Sakura the multiple benefits of wealth and prosperity, which she often abuses a little too much. Her parents "humbly" sent their only child down to Fiore to join the ranks of the Silent Maiden guild, to try and establish a healthy trade connection between the two. The guild master gladly accepted, and Sakura remained a member until she decided that mercenary life was not for her, before joining the little-known Genie's Kiss guild. Due to her choice of magic, Sakura has been called by her moniker, "'''Falling Petal" (落ち てくる花びら, ochi te kuru hanabira), multiple times, by her guildmates as well as clients and admirers. Among other respectful names, that includes "Girl of the Rose Sunset" (ローズ夕日の少女, roozu yuuhi no shoujo) and "Lady Kami" (女性神, josei shin); although, the former is used only by her close friends and family at Kami Consortium. Appearance A trait that is often paired with Sakura is her overall love of the color pink, for reasons unbeknownst by even her closest friends. Sakura has only ever explained that it is for sentimental reasons, as her grandmother's favorite color was pink, and she was basically the one who raised her, with her parents often being much too busy. This obsession heavily rubs off on Sakura's style of clothing, as her outfit almost always has at least one article with pink in its color scheme. Her noble childhood status also is shown through her clothes, as her main casual outfit consists of a petite white dress with a pink tunic with a cream yellow button line, and white shoulders cuffs. This dress comes with matching white silk gloves, with two pink ribbons tied to the wrists. The lower hem of the skirt is very round and large, with multiple layers of white fabric pantyhose. The skirt is decorated with a design not unlike a blooming sakura flower, which Sakura was seemingly named directly after. The outfit is finally tied together with knee-high silk stockings, and pink buckled shoes. Sakura herself is a petite young girl with childish features, despite technically being an adult. She has fair skin and a pale and elegant complexion, once again reflecting her finely matured noble status. A rather outstanding feature of Sakura's is her deep red eyes, which contain traces of the different colors of the sunset, which seem to entrance people. Personality Sakura is a very caring and elegant young girl that emits the very thing she was taught from a young age; grace. Sakura has a very strong willpower to go, and this shocks even her own guild mates, as most adults will not have the drive to succeed as she does. This natural ability might make some frame her as a over-achiever, which she explains is never a bad thing; especially when it helps others in some type of way. Despite her noble standing, Sakura has never been known to be haughty or full of herself when she achieves things, but she instead tries to share them with others, which further displays her caring demeanor. Due to the previously mentioned fact, Sakura has been known to be often more liked than others of her financial standing, who tend to be quite the opposite of her. Sakura is also known to have many sentimental values, which she always holds in the highest regards; this is most likely due to the fact that her noble raising had practically expected her too constantly. Even in battle mannerisms and elegance come first for this small girl, and it is also one of the traits that makes her very unique and separate from others. Magical and Physical Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys, the rarer Gold Keys and the limited Black or Red Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement, much to the shock of Natsu and Happy, forms a dedicated, serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their Owner. For example, Loke summons himself most of the time without Lucy doing so herself, Virgo also has summoned herself once, as have Gemini and Horologium and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the Owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner as Lucy once said that her spirits could become even stronger than Natsu if she trained more. * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. * Multiple Summons: Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. If one is capable of this feat, it provides greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the strength and abilities of their spirits for more powerful attacks. They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the use of swords. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. 'Petal Magic '(花びら マジック, hanabira majikku) can either be a Holder Magic, or a Caster Magic, depending on the style of the mage wielding it. The magic focuses around the creating and controlling of numerous types of flower petals. This magic has been described as one of the prettiest magics, along as one of the deadliest, due to its ability to be used in a variety of ways. This magic is very versatile in the ways it is used, which can range from offensive, to defensive, and even some supportive. This variety of combat pathways makes it a truly powerful magic to be faced with, despite it's "cute" or "girly" name. As mentioned before, the user is able to create and control various types of petals that are either found in the wild, or created by the individuals; the magic can be used in such a way, that the user can alter the properties of the petals, even making them as heavy or durable as stone, or as quick and sharp as glass. * 'Holy Gathering of Blossoms '(花の 聖なる 集い, hanano seinaru tsudoi) After an offensive spell is cast by the opponent, Sakura quickly crosses her arms against her chest, and a extremely durable dome of flower petals incases her and her allies, keeping them safe from any harm that the opponent might've caused them. * 'Dryad Skin '(ドライ アド 肌, doraiado hada) Sakura holds both of her arms out in a straight line, and multitudes of petals fade into existence, slowly covering her. Eventually, a make-shift suit of armor is made, as the petals from this spell have different physical properties from the rest; which in turn, makes them insanely durable and much more resistant. * 'Meliae Aroma '(灰の木の香り hainoki no kaori) Sakura graciously cups her hands in front of her, and then covers her heart. As an effect, multiple rose petals fall onto her comrades, or herself. These petals have major healing properties, as they produce an aroma that mysteriously heals wounds, as well as fills a person with vigor. However, if an opponent were to somehow smell the petals, they would smell rancid; so much so, that vomiting immensely is not uncommon. * 'Chloris Storm '(クロリス 嵐 kuroriso arashi) Sakura's most common attack, where she holds both of her hands outwards towards the enemy, and a mass of blurry pink, razor-sharp cherry petals shoot out of both of her hands, in condensed beams that could potentially blow a massive hole through rock. Equipment Celestial Spirit Keys Sagittarius (no background).png|link=Gate of the Archer Key|Summon Sagittarius Marksman Magic Fa__plue_by_karerawr-d4kyy8g.png|link=Gate of the Canis Minor Key|Summon Plue Cloud Magic Lupe-toucan-big.png|link=Gate of the Toucan Key|Summon Tucana Sound Magic 966d05905b20bc032adf6c3fa8830489.jpg|link=Gate of the Goat Key|Summon Capella Wool Magic Caelum_A.jpg|link=Gate of the Chisel Key|Summon Caelum Guns Magic El Drago's Ship.png|link=Gate of the Chisel Key|Summon Puppis Water Magic Trivia * All of her Petal Magics reference some type of plant/earth being from common mythology * Her Celestial Spirits are widely known as some of the worst, either because they are weak, or have several demonizing traits. * It is unknown how Sakura even made a contract with Tucana, as the bird speaks only in loud screeches * Because of her small size, she is able to ride on top of a floating Caelum, in his normal form. * Puppis is the largest Celestial Spirit, and can only be summoned when the key is submerged in water.